Anhew
Anhew is one of the shifters in the current game. She woke up near Vertia. Appearance As a human Anhew as a human stands about 4'5" making her look like a child. She has long black hair that goes down to her shoulders while her short bangs covers her white eyes. She has a child-like face that most people would try to take advantage of her. Her skin is dark making it look like she enjoys being out in the sun. Original clothes She wears a black pointed hat on top of her head, making it look like part of her hair. Her outfit consists of a black and blue t-shirt that starts off black and fades into blue. The upper black part has red sprinkles that also go across the sleeves. For the fluffiness of the Deino, her outfit comes with a small black scarf that is also sprinkled with red. Her pants are blue jeans along with pure blue shoes. As a Pokémon Anhew as a Deino stands exactly at 2'05" with a lighter shade of blue then most Deinos. The black of her fur is more blacker then most Deinos. Backstory Anhew was born in the Unova region right in the heart of Victory Road. Her mom was the only Pokémon she could trust as her mother explained why it was so critical to keep moving. It had to do with the hatred that the Heatmors and the Durants had for each other in the cavern system. For a while, Anhew's mother kept her out of the front lines, teaching her how to feel the earth beneath her feet. After a few years of hiding and on the run, Anhew's luck seemed to have run out. They were caught in the middle of a battle between the Durants and Heatmors. During this battle, while Anhew tried to defend herself from a Durant, she managed to get separated from her mother and ended up getting that jagged scar on her muzzle. After managing to escape, she waited for hours for her mom to show up and life would resume as normal. When she realized her mother wasn't coming, Anhew had to leave the cave she was in. She then a small oasis where a Durant was eating an Oran Berry. Noticing Anhew, she took pity on the Deino and gave her a piece. Grateful, Anhew became friends with this Durant. For the next couple of years, this Durant had hid Anhew and the Oasis in secret until one day, a Heatmor found it and it killed the Durant and burned down the oasis. At a loss of what to do, Anhew wouldn't eat or sleep. All she could think about was the nice little Durant. She was on the verge of bouncing between edges when she heard a voice in her head. Lifting her head, she asked it to speak again. 'What is your wish? The thing you want more then anything?' Finally lifting herself off the ground, Anhew spoke with more confidence then she had ever dreamed of. 'The thing I want most? I wish the Heatmors and Durants had never began this feud!' That was the last thing Anhew said before blacking out. When she came to...she is trying to figure out where she is. All she knows is it's her first day of playing a game. Personality Anhew hates all types of fighting. If she sees a fight about to go down, she runs away. The only time she can't avoid it is if the Pokémon tries to attack her, then she'll come back and try to reason with it. If she can't reason with it, then she'll have no choice but to fight, even though she hates it. She is really confident when around her friends, but if her friends start fighting, she'll try to stay out of it, unless she gets involved, then she'll either start crying that her friends are fighting or snap and try to knock them both out. She is always cautious around new people and will either paw at the ground or play with her scarf. Team Gogurt Gogurt is a male Gogoat. What he was doing before he meet Anhew was unknown but his heart went out to his blind trainer and graciously agreed to be her Pokémon, even though it came as a shock that some humans can directly speak to him. Gogurt adores the play on words of his evolution name that Anhew has given him and would faint every time just to protect her. He has a Modest nature, the ability Sap Sipper, and the moves Milk Drink, Leech Seed, Tackle, and Leaf Blade. Berry Berry is a male Audino. He has a Gentle nature, the ability Regenerator, and the moves Heal Bell, Hyper Voice, Heal Pulse, and Healing Wish. Trivia *Anhew is the only one in the game who is blind so far. *Her favorite food so far is apples Category:Shifter Category:PC